We knew you
by GrimesandDixon
Summary: This story will be about two teenage sisters who are separated. One has joined Ricks group and the other is lost in the woods around the camp. Who will bring them together again and then bond with them. will the sisters bring him out of his shell or will he close up again tighter than before.
1. Stories&Photographs

**Hey guys here's a new story one my new account GrimesandDixon with my bestmate Maisie. I will be uploading it onto KateNehamee on wattpad because that's going to be where I'm typing it up. So Maisie's main account will be MaisieLily on both and Watt pad but she doesn't write much anymore however she will be helping me write this with me and writing parts herself. In the media and photo area I'll occasionally put cute photos me and Maisie find of Rick and Daryl since we fan girl over the bromace they share. (This will be on watt pad by the way.)**

_At the Camp..._

A deep auburn haired teenager with emerald green eyes sat with Lori and Rick who had a ten year old boy called Carl who was lying on their laps watching the small burning flame flicker in the slight breeze. Her emerald green eyes had a few specks of lapis blue in them and her cheeks had a few dark freckles spotting the pale skin. She wore her hair in a messy bun with a dark red checkered shirt that was long sleeved and was a button up which was tucked into a pair of pale blue shorts with the pocket edges sticking out the bottom with a pair of black doc Martin's. Near her was a slightly worn back pack with a cut looking fox on it.

"So Maisie i hope you don't mind me asking but how do you know Rick and Lori?" Dale asked in a gentle voice. Maisie looked up from her gaze into the fire and stared at Dale for a moment. She sighs however she starts explaining.

"Before the outbreak hit, I used to help Rick and Lori babysit Carl and sometimes with my unidentical twin Kate. We would keep an eye on him when she was there. You see she acted a lot like a redneck spending a lot of time in the woods hunting a stuff, but we were so close we would talk abut everything will each other when she wasn't in the woods or hills."

"What happened to her?" Andrea asked carefully.

"I don't know, she could be alive for all I know, I was in the hospital at this point, with Rick because he had been shot a couple of months before the outbreak and was in a coma, I was hiding out in there, holding out and waiting, praying he would wake up and he did. But my sister,she was in woods when this all started. I have no idea if she is even alive, I wouldn't be surprised if she is because she is the toughest person I

know." Maisie took a deep breath and felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw Rick smiling at her. Showing moral support in her tough time. She smiled back, her eyes growing teary.

"How old are you Mais?" Amy kindly asked, her eyes showing curiousness." Maisie smiled.

"I'm 15 but I have been practising in nursing and medicine for about a year with the hospital. I was there when everything started." A few eyes grew wider in shock. Carl grinned and exclaimed.

"That's Maisie for you! She is awesome." Everyone laughed at the boys innocent gesture, including Maisie who had cheered up a bit after thinking about how her sister could be dead. Maisie continued to smile and she stood up lightly dusting off her legs and shorts, she reached over and gently ruffled Carl's hair all the while saying.

"I know I am and don't you forget it!" Maisie then lightly began to walk off to her tent but Dale called her back.

"Hey Maisie, I hopes its okay but do you have a photograph of you sister, just in case we see her or something." Maisie paused for a moment before reaching inside of her backpack and taking out a small photo that from the back looked well cared for. She looked at it for a moment... studying it almost and then passing it over to Dale.

The others came over and looked at it over his shoulder to see a tallish female with long waist length jet black hair with gold highlights framing a young defined face. She had lapis coloured eyes with emerald flecks in it. Her fe was tanned and she had a couple of spots on it on the forehead. She wore a black leather jacket in the photo with dark jeans and combat boots. She was seen with a arm around Maisie lightly smiling. She carried a bow with a quiver on her shoulder. The bow seemed to have something engraved on it b it was hard to see in the photograph.

" You look so different." Andrea breathed as Dale handed back the photograph to Maisie who took it carefully and slide it into her backpack once again.

"Yeah... what's funny is that she has my emerald coloured eyes as flecks and I have her lapis coloured eyes as flecks in mine. That's the only thing we really share." Maisie smiled at them and looked at Rick and Lori, who were looking at me with concern. She brushed them off with a small smile and said her good nights and started walking off to my tent but the thoughts of her sister dieing painfully with a walker eating her insides were too much and she started gently sobbing and her shoulders were shaking with the force of her crying and sorrow. Carl ran up to her and wrapped his tiny arms around her waist while Rick quickly walked up to her and placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

Maisie wiped her eyes dry and looked first down at Carl who had a worried look in his bright blue eyes and then up to Rick and in turn had a underwing look to his eyes.

"Thanks I needed that."Maisie said with a light smile. Carl simply nodded before giving a tight hug around the middle and running back to his ever watching mom. Rick however said no problem and surprised her with a quick hug and then walking calmly back to stopped and thought and then turned to her.

"Are you alright? I remember Kate being a bright young girl with a nack for hunting. However when if came to maths and science she didn't know a thing however she was a good kid, kind and she loved so much. If anyone can survive in this hellhole. She can." Rick asked Maisie gently. Maisie thought for a moment and thought. 'He's right Kate is a tough bitch so she'll make it.'

"Yeah I'll be fine cause your right about my sister she's as tough as they come." Rick nodded and carried on walking to the camp.

Maisie starred for a moment and then climbed into her tent and drifting into a peaceful slumber.

_In the morning_

Waking up in the morning was like torture, her back was sore from the hard ground in her sleeping bag and she felt filthy.

"I suppose I'll have to get to used to it." Maisie muttered pissed off. She climbed out of her sleeping bag and as she left her tent, she dragged her fingers through her mattered hair and returning it to a messy bun. Maisie walked up to Rick who was talking with Lori about something she didn't really care about.

"Hey morning Rick, Lori. Where's Carl and Sophia?" Maisie asked. They turned around and smiled gently at her.

"Morning Maisie. I think their over in the clearing over there with Am..."

Before he could finish a high pitched scream which sounded like Amy vibrated though the camp we turned around sharply to see Amy,Carl and Sophia running back into camp in fear.

Lori grabbed Carl while Carol hugged Sophia and Amy ran to Andrea. Maisie grabbed her knife, that was given to her from Kate and ran to the three families.

"Walker in the clearing..." Amy panted in fear. They all look at each other before bounding into the clearing. They see a walker chomping on a dead deer which had a few bolts in it and a few surpisously familiar arrows. They grab their melee weapons and beat the walker to the ground until

T-dog cut off his head with a axe.

"What's it doing up here in the hills?" Shane panted, looking up at the others.

"Must be running out of food and started traveling up into the mountains looking for more." Dale explained looking sadly at the deer. Feeling sorry for how it passed. Suddenly they hear crunching of leaves in the bushes grabbing his knife, Shane lead the group to the side of the trees near the sounds and then a tall man with a bit of beard and light brown hair walks out. Its Daryl. He takes one look at the deer and growls in anger.

"Hey that's my deer! Oh look at it all knotted up by this filthy, disgusting, motherless poxy bastard." He growls kicking the zombies side in anger."

As he let's out his anger the zombies head starts chomping its teeth,snarling.

"Oh god!" Amy says turning from the the horrid sight with her sister and walking back to camp. Daryl however looks at it and roles his eyes.

"Come on people what the hell. Its got to be the brain." He says shooting it in the head with his bow.

"Oh for fuck sake. Really? We've been tracking this deer for miles." A VERY familiar voice says. A black haired woman wearing leather pants walks out holding a bow and has her waist length hair in a fishtail plait.

"Kate?"

**There's the first chapter written by me Kate. The next chapter however will be written by Maisie so the style will be different. See u guys later**.


	2. Reunions&Surprises

_A/N- This is Maisie and I have written chapter 2 I hope you enjoy this chapter it has take a lot of thought and has taken a long time to write.  
>Thank you :)<br>Maisie_

"Kate?"

Kate turned looking around in bewilderment at the new surroundings "Kate" the voice spoke again she turned her crossbow slung loosely from her shoulder, her eyes scanned the faces of the people she will probably get introduced to soon until her eyes fell on the person that she had been looking and waiting for. Her un-identical twin Maisie. She crouched down so Carl could clamber off of her shoulders and then with un-shed tears the two sisters and into each other embraces words couldn't describe how the other felt they were just so happy to be in each others arms again. There was coughs behind them and they separated, Maisie smile widened she spoke softly but happiness dripped from her mouth "Kate this is Dale, Andrea, Andrea's sister Amy, Shane, Glenn, Carol, this is Carol's daughter Sophia, T-Dog and you know Rick and his family." Kate had shaken hands with each of the group members and given young Carl a hug. "Maisie it's so good to see you."

That unfortunately was were the happiness stopped when Daryl poked in "Sorry to be a ball buster but where's my brother. Where's Merle."

Rick was the one to speak "I'm sorry Daryl but Merle was a liability see he was causing havoc so I had to handcuff him to the roof, T-Dog unfortunately dropped the key there was nothing we could do I am truly sorry Daryl."

T-Dog then went on to explain "I had locked and padlocked the door so none of those things could get out onto the roof."

Feeling like Daryl was about to explode Shane butted in saying "I'm sorry Daryl but what do you expect Rick to do just go waltzing back to Atlanta."

Maisie was the next one to speak "That's exactly what we are going to do." Carl stopped hugging his mother and raced over to her and Maisie crouched down arms outstretched Carl wrapped his arms around Maisie's neck crying softly into her checked shirt reapeatly saying "You can't go what if the things get you and you die." Rick then stepped in and whispered as well to Maisie with Carl still tightly in her embrace "He's right, Maisie I would be devastated if something happened to you."

Maisie took on her hands and motioned Rick to crouch down and he co-operated Maisie placed a comforting hand on his face feeling some slight stubble growing on his cheek "I am going I know Merle, I want to help and I am good with my knives." Rick nodded in understanding and walked away leaving Maisie to deal with Carl "Honey, I am going to go with Daryl, Glenn, T-Dog and your dad to help find Merle okay I am going to be fine I have your dad to protect me, I also have something very big for you to do." Carl nodded. "I need you to take great care of my sister okay can you do that for me." Carl nodded again new tears shredded down his innocent face. Maisie hugged him once more tightly before she got up to leave Carl screamed "PLEASE STAY!" He ran but Kate seeing the struggling look on Maisie's face went up and grabbed him round the middle and whispered something in his ear, Carl took one glance at Maisie turned and hugged Kate. Rick walked past Carl and crouched beside him whispering "I'll take good care of her okay, I swear I won't let anything happen to her." Carl grabbed his farther and hugged him tightly before going back to hugging Kate again. Daryl started beeping the horn of the truck shouting " Come on you pussy's we've got to go otherwise the son of a bitch won't stand a chance." Rick and Maisie walked over to the truck waved good-bye and the transport rolled out of the camp and headed towards the dirt track.

After ages of T-Dog moaning, Rick staring and Daryl shouting Glenn was the only normal as Maisie sat in the front seat discussing Merle "Did you have any boyfriends before the outbreak." Glenn asked heading for a discussion she wasn't ready to have "Yes." She was hoping the one worded answer would put him off because every guy she had dated Kate had to chance them out with her crossbow because they were always taking advantage "what were they like." Maisie removed her feet from the dashboard and turned to face Glenn "look, Glenn I know you mean well but I just don't want to talk about this thank you." She turned back to looking out of the window feet back in place Glenn took the hint and asked "Your sisters alive and well, you must be very happy and relieved." Maisie smiled to her self and answered Glenn's question with ease.

Back at the camp Carl wouldn't budge from the position he was sat in on a log staring at the dirt track, tears kept kaskading down his face Kate approached his shoulder and placed a cup of hot chocolate in his cold hands then placing herself down beside him, "Why are they taking so long it'll be dark soon." Carl muttered to himself.  
>"Don't worry I bet they are persuading Merle to come back this instant I don't know Merle at all but he sounds like the kind of guy to be quite stubborn but he will come round I bet." Carl smiled at the kind gesture Kate had given him.<br>"Do you think Maisie will be alright when she comes back, and my dad."  
>"Yes, she is going to be fine and so is your dad there going to come back to you because they have each other to protect them."<br>Carl then put down his cold hot chocolate, stood up and went and placed himself lightly in Kate's lap startled by this gesture but she instinctively put her arms around to make sure he didn't fall he the snuggled into the crook of her neck "I miss her Kate, do you?"  
>Kate rocked the little boy back and forth for a minute then answered truthfully "Yes Carl, I miss her very much."<p>

Back at Atlanta, they had finally arrived at the department store but the place was overrun by "WALKERS" Maisie shouted. Everyone looked at her with disgusted looks on their faces because she had shouted.  
>"Come on you sons of bitches we've got to find my brother." We all nodded and T-Dog lead the way to the staircase and that's when it happened. It was all a blur but Maisie was yanked from the staircase and put up against a wall, the flesh hung from it's teeth, eyes widened and the stench filled her nostrils 'putrid, uck.' Mais thought the look etched on her pretty features then as soon as she'd thought it the body was gone and Rick stood knife raised and blood splattered across his sheriff uniform. Unwanted tears had shed down Maisie's cheeks and she flung herself into Rick's arms thankful for the protection he had given her "Thank you Rick."<br>"No problem." A cough behind them made them realise what they were here for and they headed for the heavily locked door.

Kate was still rocking Carl when she had realised he had fallen asleep, she picked him up and carried him to the tent placed a kiss a top his head and headed out to the camp. Kate sat directly by the fire when she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned to look into the face of Lori Grimes "Yes." Kate asked politely.  
>"Thank you for putting Carl down, I knew once Rick left he wouldn't sleep right."<br>"Rick and my sister." Kate snapped.  
>"Just between you and me though I wouldn't mind if Rick came back instead of her."<br>Kate fumed. "But I would be devastated if she died." Lori corrected herself and decided to place herself away from Lori 'but was Lori right no Maisie could take care of herself but she wasn't the hunter but she is the best person with knives I know but what if that isn't enough I have to go to Atlanta.' Kate thought.  
>She had picked up her bow and quiver when Dale spoke "Kate where do you think your going."<br>Kate turned and spoke "To Atlanta"  
>Carol spoke up next "you can't go dear what if you go there and they aren't there and you get hurt."<br>"Yeah, they will be back." Lori spoke calmly and smoothly.  
>"SHE'S MY SISTER, I HAVE ALREADY LOST HER ONCE I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE HER AGAIN." Kate shouted. Carl stirred in his tent sat up and got out of the sleeping bag. He had a smile on his face because it was late, his dad and Maisie should of been back for hours but when he had come out and none of them were there he sat and cried, Kate walked over and hugged him.<p>

They had finally reached the top of the building and the shock before them made them shiver. There lying on the ground was supposedly Merle's hand, they then went to search the whole building but couldn't find him anywhere, it was starting to get dark so Glenn asked "Shall we go back." and they started walking back to the truck which to no-ones surprise was gone, so they headed out on foot. It must have been a couple of hours until they finally made it to the camp and the sight made them drop the weapons they collected. The camp was screaming. They were overrun by Walkers.


	3. Comfort&Injuries

**Hey guys Kate here your in for a another chapter of I knew you. As you all know Maisie wrote the last chapter and we are going from there. This is published on her account MaisieLily so go follow her and lets get this started!**

Zombies were everywhere! As Maisie entered the clearing she could see the horrid fully. People were fighting the walkers around her, Maisie grabbed her knife and stabbed the nearest one to her in the head. It fell, dead to the floor. She felt cold, dead hands on her shoulder as one attempted to bite her neck but before it could, a crossbow arrow shot through it's head. Maisie flipped round and saw her sister turning her deadly crossbow on another undead creature. Maisie nodded at her in thanks and relief. Kate smiled at her and killed more zombies remembering to receive her bolts from the heads and shaking the brains off them. After for what seemed like hours they had killed all of the walkers. Maisie ran to Kate who dropped her crossbow lightly on the ground and caught her tackling sister.

"Amy... oh god Amy..." they all turned around and saw Andrea sobbing over her sister. Carol put a hand to her mouth and started sobbing while covering her daughters eyes, Maisie lowered her head in respect and allowed a few fat tears roll down her cheeks. Kate turned from Maisie in anger and punched a tree but the shaking in her hands and shoulders showed that she was devastated with the loss. Jacqui turned away and wiped at her face, attempting to hide the tears rushing down her cheeks. Eliza and her family stood together offering support where it was needed. The rest of the men stood around comforting their family's and friends. Daryl walked over to Kate who stood facing the tree she punched, holding her cracked knuckle to her chest and crossbow over her shoulder similar to how Daryl had his which reminded Daryl how similar they really were. He watched the warm, alive blood drip down her hand and into he leafy ground.

Daryl stood for a moment behind her and rubbed his face with a sigh trying to drown out the sobs around him. He really didn't like emotional crap. It seemed weak to him.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked carefully. 'I'm no good at this why can't some person else do it?' He thought privately to himself. She sighed quietly still facing the trees. He looked at her while she kept silent and her back to him. He walked up closer to her and then very awkwardly patted her on the back surprisingly gentle for Daryl anyway.

"I'm really not good at this emotion crap but... I'm sorry about what happened and everything but you really need to pull yourself together for your sisters sake, she needs you so much." He looked down at her hand and grimaced inside slightly at the nasty sight her hand was in. You could see the bone with all the flesh and blood in her knuckles and with experience knew that if she didn't get it treated it was soon going o become infected.

"You should get that looked at, gonna become infected if ya don't. Then get some rest, ya need it." And with one last comforting, awkward pat on back he walked over to his secluded campsite. Kate looked up from the ground and smiled, chuckling to herself before walking lightly over to dales RV to get her hand checked out.

"Guess that's the best Daryl's going to give, but hey I'll take it." She chuckles to herself quietly.

In the morning.

Maisie got up from her tent that she had gone too not long after the incident. 'I hope Kate is okay, u mean I left her with Daryl to talk to her so she should be. But...' she shook her thoughts away and walked out of the tent to go to the campfire to prepare breakfast when she caught site of Kate and Daryl by some corpses driving a pickaxe and a knife into heir heads, however Kate had a bandage over her hand which was slightly stained with red... horror struck Maisie like a lightning bolt. She walked speedily over to Kate.

"What happened to your hand!" Maisie loudly asked, catching the attention of the camp who walked over to see what was wrong. Kate looked up and seeing the attention nervously looked over to get sister.

"Don't get mad Maisie but I kinda punched a tree and busted my knuckles... enough to make Daryl nearly puke anyway. Dales looked at it." Maisie nearly collapsed in relief until she realised... Kate willingly punched a tree... well as willing as you can get...

"So you punched a tree... and didn't come see me about it... your sister, someone with medical experience..."

Kate sweated a little... 'what the fuck do I say? She's getting really pissy right now. Better say something now.'

"I'm sorry?" She said in a questioning tone. Everyone face palmed at her response and Maisie slapped Kate on top of the head.

"Don't say that. Hold out your hand now." She said in a annoyed tone. Kate softly groaned and handed out her bandaged hand. She gently started unwrapping the bandage while Rick and Shane made their way over to see what she did to herself and when she reached the end of the bandage. The end had stuck to the bloody wound and when she pulled the off the sticky bit a bit roughly, Kate sharply hissed at the sharp pain that ran through her knuckles. Maisie took a sharp intake of breath while Rick and Shane looked shocked.

Her knuckles had parts of the skin missing the flesh was sorely red and you could see some of the white bone. Maisie went into her bag and brought out a small first aid bag and took out some antiseptic wipes and dabbed it onto the nasty wound but while Maisie was cleaning the wound, Kate stayed silent apart from wincing occasionally. And then after thoroughly cleaning the wound. She went back into the first aid bag and took out a needle and thread and sewed up the wound to stop infection.

"Why did you hit the tree so hard. Your hand is pretty messed up?" Shane asked watching the needle go in and out of Kate's skin.

"Dunno really, to let out anger and frustration I guess." She sighed not looking at her hand which was now wrapped back up in soft clean bandage.

A scream let off back at the camp making us jump and turn back towards the camp were Jacqui was running to us away from Jim.

"JIM'S BIT. HE WAS HIDING IT FROM US!"

**Here's another chapter, next chapter will be written by Maisie and we will be taking it from where its let off. **

**See ya next time your fellow wolves **


	4. Flashbacks&Decision

A/N-_ sorry for the late update I hope that you guys can forgive us, we are just swamped with revision and homework because or exams are in 13 weeks time and I am literally freaking out but I watched the Walking Dead on Monday (because we are British) and thought about this story so I though I would update it. _

_Maisie has written this chapter. _

_Love you walkers._

_Maisie :)_

The camp couldn't believe what they were hearing. The quizzical and puzzled looks at both Jacqui and Jim, Jacqui stated again"Rick, Shane, look his hiding it under his shirt." Maisie and Carl had been sitting in Maisie's tent reading some books that she had brought with her.

FLASHBACK-

Maisie had left the scene of Jim being bit, she was sweaty and covered in her sisters blood plus the blood of people she knew and had become to care for, so she decided to go back to her tent and get changed- she put on a high - necked burgundy crop top, that showed off her flat stomach but showed off her curves as well, she paired them with a pair of high waited black jeans with rips at the knees, Maisie decided to wear her all black converse boots. She brushed her hair making it soft and silky but kind of greasy at the same time, she took her fringe, fish-tail plaiting them and pinning them back to each side of her head, Maisie then let her waist-length hair that reached the small of her back cascaded down her skinny spine. Out of the two Maisie was the one who wore make-up, styled her hair and knew what was in fashion and what wasn't, her sister could suffer from spots but unusually Maisie didn't. Maisie tended now that the world had gone to shit, didn't care to much about her appearance that much anymore so she only had two make up products one was eyebrow make up which concluded of tweezers and an eyebrow pencil, eye liner and concealer to cover up dark circles. Maisie applied the make up with ease adding some mint flavoured US lip balm to her lips, which she had stolen from one of the shops when she had been in Atlanta, when she was younger Maisie collected the US lip balms she chuckled as she looked at her back pack, she had all of her collection in her there.

When she was done she sat reading one of her favourite books ever 'Harry Potter', Carl popped his head into Maisie's tent flap wondering what on earth she was doing, he cleared his throat Maisie scared grabbed her knife upon seeing Carl looking terrified, she gently placed the knife back down, put the bookmark in the book and placed that alongside the knife. She opened her arms and Carl came and sat down, snuggling into her. Carl really did care for Maisie, he loved her even, if anything were to happen he wouldn't forgive himself for not protecting her. They sat like this for a while until Carl noticed the book and asked what she was reading. Maisie smiled warmly at the small boy, she let go of him to pick up the book to show him, replacing her arm around Carl she spoke kindly "these are called Harry Potter, I have loved these since I was four years old. My mum used to sit with me every night and read this to me, I dunno what drew me to it but when the world turned I just couldn't leave them there. So I grabbed them. I guess I like it when I'm alone and I could just sit and relax just forget about the world we live in and read these lovely books." A few tears left her eyes Carl looked up into the face of the girl he had loved for forever it seemed. Even though he was ten, Carl saw that Maisie like her sister Kate were very attractive but it wasn't only her prettiness it was her personality. He knew one thing for certain he hated seeing her upset. Carl then asked "did Kate read these to." At this Maisie laughed. She hadn't laughed like that in years. Carl smiled making sure he memorised her laugh because it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life. She then with a few hearty laughs in between answered his question "no, Kate never really liked these, I'll tell one she did like however was this book called the Hunger Games, she loves it I think it was because of the whole hunting crossbow thing, but that is the only book she has ever really gotten into." Maisie laughed again at her sister. Carl then asked again "can you read it to me, I don't want to know anything about the plot or anything, I want to be surprised." Maisie agreed and read softly to the little boy blissfully unaware of that he was not 100% listening to her, he was to busy fixated on her angelic voice.

END FLASHBACK-

They had remerged from the tent, Maisie holding Carl's hand, chuckling at Carl's face after reading a couple of chapters. They stepped back into the clearing Maisie's face fell the camp were still standing around, the gun shot sounded. Amy was dead. Andreas sobs followed. Nobody went to her. Maisie scanned the area. She started to sob Kate lay unconscious on the floor. She let go of a stunned Carl and races to her sisters aid.

Jim sat by the RV having just shown everyone his bit. Daryl furious picked up the nearest pick-axe and swung at Jim. Shane was there as fast a bullet knocking Daryl to the floor while Jacqui protected Jim "don't do it" Shane yelled at Daryl.

"Get off me you motherless bastard, I wasn't going to do anything. But now you mention it he is bite- Shane got off of Daryl stalking away patting Rick on the shoulder - "we have to do something you sons of a bitches." He went again to slash at Jim who cowered, Rick ran up to him gun at his forehead "we do not kill the living." Daryl dropped his weapon and stalked away passing Kate and Maisie on his way. Maisie was sobbing uncontrollably, Kate stirred and looked up at her distraught sister. Kate pulled her blooded hand and put it comfortingly against her sister pretty face, Maisie instantly leaned against her hand. They didn't exchange words as Maisie went to get her medical kit, she looked into a little compact mirror wiping her cheek with a wet wipe, then continued to her sister to patch her up. Rick them said to camp "we're heading for the CDC." Everyone knew better than to argue.

IdWell that was the chapter. Kate will write the chapter. Sorry for the late updating. :)


	5. Shock&Arrival

**Hey guys and here is the next chapter of we knew you. In this chapter we arrive at the CDC and shit begins to hit the fan.**

**Onto the story =)**

Kate slowly opened her eyes again as Maisie changed the bandage on her her and hand and wrapped it up to around her wrist. Maisie sighed and watched her sister stand up and sit cross legged on the bed inside the RV. Turns out that when she had punched the tree it had somehow opened a vein unknowingly and she had bled out a bit. Which had caused her to collapse along with not eating enough because of the motherfucking dead taking over the god damn world. Her blood hadn't regenerated enough.

"Are you done yet with giving me a heart attack?" Maisie snapped as Kate swung her legs over the side of the bed. Kate rolled her blue eyes in response.

" Na just getting started sis. Besides that wasn't intensional and it could of gone a lot worse than it did. Wait where are we?" Kate stood up and shook any stars that had started to form away. Maisie walked over so that she was besides her sister in case she fell.

"We're on our way to the CDC and before you ask its a place that contains diseases and other nasty stuff. I think were almost there actually." Kate looked over to Maisie and grabbed her bow that had been lying on the floor in front of the bed with her quiver of arrows next to it.

"Question is would they contain what's left of your make up? The stuff is hideous."

"Kate."

"Yes dear sister?"

"Shut the hell up."

Arriving outside the CDC had been like arriving at hell. The place stank of rotting flesh and the scene was littered with dead bodies and the alive corpses were everywhere. The women in the group made sure Carl and Sophia were in the middle of the group of people but it was truly terrifying.

Kate noticed a walker sneaking up them from the right and shot a arrow through its eye socket. Shane who had been next to her looked at her in slight surprise from the fact that she could even notch a arrow with the state of her injured hand. When they arrived at the doors everyone was appalled to find they were locked and with no other way in they had been slightly trapped.

Rick looked up and glanced to the left just in time to see a camera move. Shocked at this revelation he banged roughly onto the doors.

"OPEN THE DOORS! WERE SURROUNDED! WE HAVE NO FOOD!"

"RICK COME ON!" Shane shouted trying to pull his friend away from the doors. Kate and Daryl shot a few walkers but they only had so many arrows to shoot and they were beginning to be overwhelmed slightly.

"RICK!" Lori cried out also attempting to drag her husband away so they could try escape.

"WE HAVE WOMEN AND CHILDREN PLEASE YOUR KILLING US!" Rick continued to shout but a lot drowned out by the moans of the dead and yelling of the others in his group. When suddenly.

The door opened and they were blinded by the white light that shone out of it.

They ran through the glass doors quickly with weapons drawn.

"Hello?" Rick called out. Maisie walked behind with one of her knifes drawn.

"Close the doors behind you."

"Watch the walkers!"

"Anyone infected."

Every looks towards the voice and see a man. He was middle aged with a serious aroma around him. He was wearing a lab coat and was carrying a gun which was raised at them.

"One of us was. But he didn't make it." Rick looks down when he says this. Maisie sensing the tension gently placed a hand on his bicep to provide some comfort. No one noticed the glare that Lori sent her way. And the anger that radiated off of her.

"Oh.. I'm sorry about that." The man said.

Kate drowned out the rest of the and hung her bow onto her shoulder. She turned her head to the right and saw Maisie placing her hand onto Rick's shoulder. Kate gave a small smile at her sisters obvious affection for sheriff however it quickly changed into a frown when in the corner of her eye she saw Lori glaring at her sister in such a hateful manner.

Remembering Lori's earlier conversation made her stomach turn even more. She felt sick knowing all this.

"-You will all need blood tests to stay." The man said.

"Alright then. Everyone go grab the bags quick!" Daryl, T-dog and Glenn ran outside and grabbed the groups bags and then ran back inside. The man shut the doors with a button on the side of the room.

Metallic doors then slammed down in front of the glass doors. And the lights went out.

The man walked to Rick and shook his hand. Looking the man in the eye.

"Dr Jenner"

"Rick Grimes."

The group was then led to a elevator which was a tight squeeze for them.

Maisie ended up being stood between Shane and Lori with Rick and Kate in front of her the others surrounding them. Maisie could feel the tension boiling off both Lori and Shane but ignored it due to the fact she presumed that this was a matter that didn't involve her.

Kate looked around wondering whether this was going to be a place where they could stay and be safe without sleeping with one eye open. She felt a hand on her shoulder turning around she saw her sisters bony hand from malnourishment she looked up into her sisters face seeing a small smile graced her pretty features however the look in her eyes pleaded with her twin that standing between Lori and Shane, Kate nodded in conformation, she turned to whisper something in Ricks ear, he then turned to speak directly to Lori "hey why don't you stand next to me baby." Knowing that Carl thinks the world of Maisie, "hey Carl why don't you be a good man and take care of Maisie for me kay." Carl nods excitedly struggling to pass with his mum trying to get next to Rick. When they have both moved Lori gives Rick a look which Rick ignores but will bring up later.

A couple of hours later after they had all in their rooms and learnt that there was hot water which Maisie had taken the most time in and now she her boxer shorts with white knee high socks on with black lines at the top with an old cotton white button up shirt her hair in a half up bun half down. She was wondering down the corridor leaving Kate in the shower writing a note to let her know that she was heading to the rec room. When she arrived their was no one in there but Shane who by the looks of things was drunk whilst rubbing his face with fresh red scratch marks down his neck, Maisie wanted to rush out of the room but her feet were glued to the floor finally Shane noticed a presence in the room turning he looked Maisie up and down appreciatively. He looked from her socks up to the her tanned thighs that were on show, up to the cotton oversized shirt with the first few buttons undone a Harry Potter book under her arm and her face slightly flushed. He licked her lips, and rubbed a hand over his face, Shane walks slowly over to the doorway where Maisie is standing she stutters nervously "S-S-Shane I'm very sorry I didn't know you were in here." Maisie walks into the room making Shane stop and sat on the couch. He followed her legs and made his way over to the couch where he plopped down on to the seat next to her. Maisie had opened her book and had started reading very aware of the fact that Shanes eyes were on her. "You're a very attractive girl you know that." He said in a drunken slur.

"Urmmm thank you." Maisie answers timidly returning to her book straight away.

"Yeah you're beautiful, like you are very attractive." He carried on getting closer to her on the couch.

Maisie was very aware if Shane getting closer to her on the couch, kicking herself that she didn't bring her knife with her replied "once again thank you Shane, if you don't mind I would like to get back to my book." Returning straight to her book.

Shane had reached her in seconds which she didn't like, he placed one hand on her thigh feeling her soft skin, the other played with the tendrils framing her face. Maisie froze not knowing what to do, the alcohol was fresh and strong on his breath and she was very aware that the hand on her thigh was wondering. He tilted her chin up towards his lips, when the door to the rec room opened and there stood Rick he looked drunk as well but upon seeing the state that they were in he sobered up a little bit inch by inch just as Shane was lying Maisie on her back her face showed her fear tears streaming down her pretty face his wondering hand was further up than before, she was protesting and struggling, he noticed the scratches on his neck wondering whether Maisie did them or not. Rick knew he had to put a stop to this, he walked over to the pair Shane was kissing Maisie's neck she was moving away that's when Rick grabbed Shane's shirt and hauled him off Maisie, she sat there staring at Rick with shock and gratefulness at what he had done. However seeing Rick punch Shane the reality swept over her the buttons to her shirt were undone just overing her chest but she didn't care as she saw Shane punch Rick in the gut, winding him he collapsed she screamed. Maisie jumped up and kicked Shane in the balls automatically sending to the floor in agony of the over sensitive area.

The group ran into the room from the commotion looking frantically around the room and gasped.

"WHATS GOING ON?" Dale yelled. Rick was standing over Shane who was clutching his crotch on the floor and Maisie was sitting on the couch her shoulders shaking as she cried. Rick moved way from Shane, which was when Lori broke away from the group and ran toward Shane hugging him around the shoulders. Rick st on the couch next to Maisie who looked up at the feel of the couch sag next to her Rick moved to embrace her, when she flinched he looked ashen but made the move to hug which after a while she accepted the embrace hugging him tightly they sat back and Maisie moved her head to lie on his chest clutching his shirt as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks onto his shirt but he didn't mind he jut stroked her back whispering comforting words in her ear, she breathe in deeply letting his comforting scent wash over her. Kate and the rest of the headed back seeing as they weren't going to get an explanation tonight and that they would wait till morning however Kate couldn't ignore the death glare and obvious hate on Lori's face directed at her sister but she decided that she was tired and that she would think more of it in the morning leaving the her sister knowing that she would be alright and that she would be no where else.

About half an hour later Maisie had fallen asleep on Ricks chest still hugging him tightly , Shane had recovered slightly and didn't want his pride to be broken and had left ten minutes go Lori had gone a bit after him as well not saying a word to Rick or Maisie. Ricks eyes were closing and he could feel himself start to drift off, however he for some motivation and with difficulty untangled himself from Maisie trying to not wake her her then stood up turning back around lifted her up in his arms, she stirred but only slightly as she was lifted but she out her head into the crook of his neck snuggling into him, they left the room. As Rick was heading down the corridor he was blissfully unaware of the person watching them from the corner in the dark.

**There you go guys another chapter and this was written by me and Maisie. **

_Mostly me though_.

**See ya later people!**


	6. Flashbacks&Missing

_Hello I mostly wrote the last chapter because I was staying around Katie's Halloween weekend and found that Katie had a bit of writers block so I helped her along with writing the chapter so we could get it up on time for you guys to read it. But here is to the next chapter we do jump slightly to the highway however there will be flashbacks included in either this chapter or the next. However enough of me waffling on to the next chapter which I hope you thoroughly enjoy xx_

_Also all flashbacks will be written in italics and have flashback in bold, italic and underlined before them just to let you know just in case you were confused._

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Shane had reached her in seconds whom she didn't like, he placed one hand on her thigh feeling his calloused fingers it repulsed her, the other was playing with the tendrils around her face. Maisie froze not knowing what to do, the alcohol was fresh on his breath and she was very aware of his hand on her thigh was wondering higher until it reached the hem of her cotton sleeping shirt. He tilted her chin up towards his lips. Shane was laying Maisie on her back as he hovered over her. She tried hard not to cry but the fear took over and the tears streamed down her pretty face, his wondering hand was further up than before caressing her hips, as she struggled and protested._

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

Maisie woke abruptly from the disturbing dream sitting in the backseat of the four wheeled car that was being driven by Rick. She looked down and saw Carl asleep in her lap, she didn't bother trying to sleep after her bad dream, and instead she opted to look outside the window. She felt tears sting the back of her eyes thinking of Jim and Jacqui and how they were no longer with them. The world looked so peaceful inside, without really thinking about what she was planning on doing she opened the window leaning her head out letting the wind blow through her auburn locks, she closed her eyes and just in her imagination thought back to when her and Kate would sit in the back seat hearing stories that their parents told and laughing at hilarious moments like when their dad got them lost in the woods on time or when there mum would make silly references that just weren't funny but Maisie and Kate would laugh because they thought they had to and because they were so bad. What Maisie would kill to hear her mum and dad's voice but they were gone. They never spoke about the last time they saw their parents, it was too hard to think about. She heard the moaning of Lori Grimes saying how stupid she was being however Maisie couldn't care less, Carl had moved his head and was leaning on Sophia who was leaning on her mum Carol. It was beautiful until it wasn't. 

The RV had taken them to a highway where it was blocked off by lots of cars, Rick told everyone to stay put whilst he got out investigating. It was about 10 minutes of waiting until Rick had come back and told everyone to vacate the vehicle. Maisie stepped out and took a deep breathe in, she wondered over to her sister who was standing there looking the road up and down, Maisie asked tentatively "Do you think it is safe."

"Yeah but we shouldn't take our guard down."

"I know Kate." Maisie answered exasperatedly. 

Maisie left Kate standing awkwardly just looking the highway up and down when finally she whispered to Daryl something only he could hear, with a curt nod of his head they both headed down the highway searching left and right, Carl ran after them wanting to go to. Someone came up from behind and grabbed Maisie around the waist lifting her up, she squealed and said in a calm but assertive tone "put me down."  
>Whoever was holding her put her down on the ground but kept his arms tightly around her skinny waist, snuggling into her neck she let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding but kept a watchful eye around her, she couldn't see who had attacked her but she could tell it was someone from the group because they smelt familiar. "You know you smell great, I am just wondering if you will taste the same." Her attacker grunted. Maisie instantly recognized the voice, elbowing Shane directly in the gut. Finally released from his clutches she stumbled away breathing in and out heavily, recovered from the blow Shane looked up saying "What's wrong, just having a little fun is all."<p>

Maisie looked furious as she said in a calm tone but it held fury "You think this is fun. You sick bastard. This isn't fun. If this is so fun go play with somebody else okay. Just don't ever touch me again." With that said she walked straight past him and carried on walking never looking back. Shane however laughed and walked over to help out Glen. Maisie had walked over to Rick, Lori, Sophia, Kate who had left Daryl for a reason she was not saying and Carol. They were all searching through lost items and found nothing. Rick was looking out across the sea of cars when he noticed a walker just walking through the stem of cars, looking through the little bit of glass of his gun when he saw not just one walker but a whole herd walking through the highway. "Oh fuck." He swore under his breathe running towards the group he had left telling Lori who was Carol, Sophia who was with Maisie, Carl was with himself and Kate who was on her own to get underneath the cars, "WALKERS." He whispered loudly to them, they quickly complied and hid underneath the cars. As the walker herd had started to drag away Sophia had popped her head out beneath the car putting her and Maisie in danger, the walker knelt beside them grabbing Maisie said quickly "Go on we have to move." Shoving Sophia out, they both climbed over the railing and ran down into the woods. Rick trailing along behind them. Maisie had Sophia's hand and was dragging her along finally coming to a dip in the river they both hid and waited. Rick killed both walkers fast and quietly however could not find the two girls. Knowing that Carl and Carol would be devastated about the news he sighed in defeat he had promised Harold that he would keep his 3 girls safe having lost one and know the second one was just horrible. Rick didn't know what to think he was also devastated because he loved Maisie like she was his own, but as darkness was falling he knew he needed to get back and tell the group.

Maisie and Sophia waited for someone to come but they never did finally giving up Maisie asked a scared Sophia "Come on we have to find our way back." Sophia nodded glumly not really thinking about it all. They trekked back up through the trees wondering whether they were going to find their way back. However as darkness spread across the sky Sophia asked worriedly "I want my mom. Are we going to get back? How?"

Maisie answered honestly "I don't know Sophia, I don't know. Hopefully I am heading in the right direction but I think we might need to stop soon and rest. We will head back out tomorrow morning."

Sophia heard a twig snap in the distance she clutched on to Maisie's arm and held it "Okay" she said in a very small voice.

Rick had arrived back by evening and the nights were drawing in, Lori and Carol looked expectantly at the place where Rick had arrived from but there was no luck he didn't have any company with him currently, Carol fled Lori's side crying she ran back into the RV everyone looked at Rick with worried looks. Kate appeared with Daryl and Carl sometime later "MAISIE!" Kate shouted, Rick stood up Lori grabbed his hand in reassurance but then after a little while to let her husband go and speak to the redneck and her son, Lori didn't understand why it had been so unnerving seeing Rick worried about the girl, however she is like a daughter to him but she had always had this nagging feeling that she and Rick were more than her sons babysitter, however she shook her head and carried on to listen to Dale babble on. Rick approached Kate and Carl "Daryl, can you give us a minute please, I need to talk to Kate and Carl alone." Rick said with remorse. Daryl nodded and stepped aside carrying on walking back to the group that sat a little further away. "What's wrong, Rick, where is my sister." Kate asked worriedly trying to keep the tears and anger at bay.

"We had a herd come and you know how we had to get underneath the cars you and Carl were a way up the highway when it happened, however Sophia thought the herd had passed when she looked out from underneath the cars when one of the walkers saw her-" interrupting him Kate stated angrily "Get to the point Grimes!" Carrying on Rick said solemnly "Basically Sophia fled from underneath the car and Maisie being the heroic saviour she is went straight after her the lone walkers following them, once the herd had gone which is the only way I could get to them, I followed but I didn't catch up with them in time so they are still out there." Seeing the look on both Carl and Kate's faces he quickly added "I tried my best I really did but they were gone, but we are not giving up hope at all we will look for them every day." Carl had tears brimming his blue eyes they fell over he asked his voice choking "So she is out there. What if a walker gets her?" Rick went up knelt down and hugged his son whilst he sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder, Kate was in tears as well but she walked slowly past the sheriff and his son she went back to the group. Nobody slept last night wondering on where on earth could the girls be.

Whereas back in the woods far from where the group slept, Maisie and Sophia had been past a river where they had tackled a walker to the ground making Sophia drop her doll on the floor, then they had tackled a house which they then found out was becoming a walker haven so they had to leave. However now Maisie sat cradling Sophia who had a huge bite mark on her side but when the little girl took her last breathe Maisie couldn't come to killing her she sat there hugging her, crying softly however Maisie placed her gently back on the floor and carried on walking never looking back and maybe the biggest mistake she could of made in her life.

_A/N Well that's this chapter done I have hoped you have enjoyed don't forget to click favourite and don't forget to review. Katie will be doing the next chapter soon. Bye __ Love Maisie xxx_


End file.
